The Power of a Shower
by Rinniekagaminie
Summary: So. Uh. A bit random! But hey ho. RinxNagisa fanfic I did, probably over a year ago now. So, apologies for it's... shittiness. Never mind though, eh? Hope you enjoy it!


Nagisa and Rin fanfic

It's a hot day... And everyone's outside chilling by the pool. Haru-Chan's in the water as usual, Mako-Chan's stopping him from hitting the sides, and Gou-Kun is handing out the lemonade. It's just a typical summers day... But... He isn't here. He's never here... Not with everyone else.  
You look around. He's nowhere to be seen..  
"Ne.. Mako-Chan.. Where's Rin-Chan?" You ask.  
"Ah.. He said he had errands to run." He smiles.  
You look down at the pool. The water ripples beneath your feet. You sigh. Then get up.  
"I'm gonna go find him.." You then go inside, calling out his name. There's no answer.

You wander upstairs. And knock on his bedroom door.  
"Rin-Chan?" You whisper. You push the door open. _He's not in here either?_ You stand there for a second. Then realise you hear the sound of water running from his bathroom.  
You peek inside, and see him leant against the inside of the shower. He's completely naked. The hot water dripping down his body. You bite your lip as you start feeling yourself get hard. You look down, embarrassed. Then blush.  
Then you hear a noise come from the bathroom. He opens the shower door and climbs out. _Crap!  
_  
You quickly plonk yourself down on his bed, trying to make yourself look like you're distracted. And not like you're just waiting aimlessly for him.  
He comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist, and a towel around his neck. He looks down at you.  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" He grunts.  
"A-Ah. I-I just came to talk to you.. I assumed you were in the shower so I just waited. Ha ha..." You sit there awkwardly. Looking anywhere but at him.  
"Tch.. You're persistent, aren't ya?" You narrow your eyes.  
"O-Oh.. If you don't want me in here I'll go. I was just checking you're okay. That's all.." You stand up. But he sits you back down again.  
"Tch.. You're up here now. You might as well stay."  
You give a really big smile at him and blush slightly. He looks down at your crotch. Then raises an eyebrow. You look down. _Crap! I forgot! _You quickly hide it with your hands then look away. Blushing. He sighs.  
"There's no point hiding it now. I've seen it you idiot." He chuckles. You giggle a little as well. But still refuse to look directly at him. He sits himself down next to you. The winks. Making you blush again._  
_He tilts his head at you then raises an eyebrow. Biting his lip.  
"I could help with that you know.." He whispers. Your heart skips a beat. _Did_ _he really just say that?_  
He lightly touches it.. Then presses his hand down a little harder. Your whole body turns hot and flustered. _Oh god. Just fuck me right now.  
_He nibbles on your ear.  
"Nagisa..." He whispers seductively. You moan.. gripping the sheets. Then, he roughly pushes you down, removing the towel from his waist. His hot body still a little damp from his shower. He takes off your t-shirt and starts kissing your chest, meanwhile pulling down your swimming shorts. Then swallows it. Making you thrust into his mouth. He nibbles down slightly, although making sure he doesn't hurt you.. He sucks hard. Forcing your dick deep into his mouth. Sucking harder and faster. Then he stops and leans over you. He leans in to kiss you, but instead he smirks, and pushes you onto your front. Forcing your ass into the air.  
"R-Rin-Chan!" You moan.  
"Shhh... We don't want to attract any unwanted attention, do we?" He mutters. Then, He slams it in. Grunting as he does so.  
He roughly grabs your hips, and continues slamming into you hard and rough, then begins jacking you at the same time. Who said guys can't multitask?  
He breathes on your hot neck, groaning as he beats you. Thrusting harder and faster deep inside.  
"Rin-Chan! P-Please.. Be care-!"  
"Now now.." He grins. "What did I tell you?" He keeps beating you, hard and fast.  
"Oh.. God, Nagisa!" He moans. You start breathing heavier as you feel yourself beginning to cum.  
"R-Rin! I-I think I'm gonna!" You gasp as you expect to burst, but you realise he took his hand off of you, stopping you from cumming. You moan out with pleasure and frustration.  
"Nonono!" You mutter, "Please, no.. Argh.. Rin-Chan!"  
He now focuses a little more on your backside, and thrusts inside you a lot harder and deeper.  
_This hurts.. But it feels so good..  
_Finally. With one last push, he explodes. Cursing with pleasure. Forcing you to erupt at the same time.

He rips it out, then runs his fingers through his hair. But you're still laying there panting.  
"N-Ne.. R-Rin-Chan?" You breathe. He turns to look at you, swishing his hair. "C-Can I go inside you?" He raises both eyebrows at you in surprise.  
"You? Inside me? No chance, Happy feet." He chuckles.  
"Please?" You whisper, kneeling up. "Just give me a chance?"  
He rolls his eyes. Then sighs, running his hands through his hair once more.  
"How'd you want me?" He groans.  
"U-Uh.. On your back is fine I suppose.."  
He does as he's told and lies down on his back. Wrapping his arms around your neck, he chuckles, still looking surprised at this.  
Then, you slam it straight onto his sweet spot. Making him squeal.  
He's no longer smirking.  
"Oh, God! Nagisa!" He moans. He starts grabbing the bed sheets and moving underneath you.  
You then begin feeling a rush of power. A time to finally let yourself go.. _To be the naughty little teenager you are.._  
You lick your lips.. Biting down on his neck hard, he howls with lust, gripping your back.  
Then he moves his hand steadily up your neck, and gently tugs on your hair.  
"Y-You're doing so well.. Nagisa... Good boy.." He whispers. Then howls again as you thrust into him.  
He suddenly groans even louder, bucking and tilting his head back. Then begins gripping your hair even harder, screaming out your name. You breathe heavily, and continue thrusting.  
You decide to mix this up a little bit. As you can see he's close to climaxing..  
You stop moving, and just stroke his hair. Gently rubbing your dick against the insides of his walls.  
He bucks again, begging for you to keep moving. You tease him a little more.. And breathe on his neck. Muttering dirty things in his ear.  
You feel yourself becoming a little dry.. And Rin starts to stir.  
You pull it to his entrance. Then put it straight in again. He screams at the top of his lungs. Making his voice crack. Then you continue thrusting sharply into him. Until finally, you both burst. Your thick, warm cum shoots inside him, making him buck once more.  
His grip on you loosens. And his arms fall above his head. Beads of sweat drip down his forehead. He sighs then looks down at his stomach.  
"I'm gonna need another shower now." He huffs. You giggle at him, blushing. Then gently pull it out.  
"Me too!" You wink. Hoping he gets the hint.  
He bites his lip then touches your nose with his.  
"Oh good." He whispers, "There's a pool outside." Then gets up and walks over to the bathroom.  
You stick your bottom jaw out, then sigh sharply. He laughs cheekily. Then half smiles at you as he closes the bathroom door.  
You get up, then skip over to the bedroom door, pulling up your swimming shorts and quickly grabbing your t-shirt.

You waddle back outside to the pool where Mako-Chan and Haru-Chan are still floating around and Gou-Kun is chatting away to them.  
Mako-Chan looks at you hopefully. You giggle.  
"I found him!"

__


End file.
